1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball shooting practice device designed to facilitate the training and execution of proper basketball shooting techniques. Although the device hereof is particularly useful for free throw shooting practice, all basketball shooting efforts are enhanced through practice using the device.
2. The Prior Art
Coaches are noticing that college basketball games are showing a 4% reduction, versus 10 years ago, in accuracy in shooting one-handed foul shots. Students are incorrectly learning how to handle the basketball. Apparently, in shooting a foul shot, the arm should not twist, but come straight up as the elbow opens and the arm becomes straight and the ball is released.
Attempts in the past have failed to solve these problems, and prior proposals are as follows.
The Bishop U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685 discloses a training aid for basketball players, consisting of a vest and elastic sleeve worn by the user and an arcuate guide bar disposed between the vest and elastic sleeve member. The arcuate guide bar is mounted on a pivot stub located on either side of the vest near the user's waist (i.e., depending on whether a left- or right-handed person is using the apparatus). The arcuate guide bar is then secured to a bracing element which, in turn, is secured to either side of the front of the vest, again depending on the dexterity of the user. The bracing element holds the guide bar in a secure position such that when the elastic sleeve (now worn by the user) is secured to it, only the limited movement necessary for a basketball shot is allowed. The elastic sleeve and the arcuate guide bar are shown in two embodiments. The first embodiment shows the use of a solid guide assembly and a collar-like carriage with rollers which engages around the arcuate guide bar and provides the limited motion desired by the apparatus. The second embodiment shows the use of an arcuate guide bar provided substantially centrally of its radial dimension with an elongated slot or guide track which is engaged by a cylindrical stud member attached to the elastic sleeve. The apparatus in either embodiment can be adjusted according to the measurements of the user in addition to accommodating the dexterity of the user (i.e., left-handed or right-handed users).
The Caveness U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,783 discloses a basketball training apparatus worn by the user consisting of three straps for securing the apparatus to the user. One strap around the waist, a second around the lower chest region, and a third connected to the latter in the front center of the user and extending around the user's neck will prevent any unwanted displacement of the apparatus during use. The lower and upper straps of the body are connected by a securing plate, whereby a guide arm is disposed. A sector plate with a plurality of holes for adjusting the location of the guide arm with respect to the dimensions of the user is connected to the sector plate. A transverse gauge arm is disposed perpendicular to the guide arm. The location of the transverse arm with respect to the guide arm depends upon the size of the user. The transverse arm serves to tell the user at what height the extension of the forearm should occur. If the user tries to extend the forearm too soon, the transverse arm will interfere with his/her motion. The apparatus is designed to accommodate both left- and right-handed individuals. Both the guide and transverse arms are adjustable in their relative positions.
The Swain U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,217 discloses a basketball training device worn by the user on the shooting hand and arm. A flexible arm band, approximately three inches in width, is worn on the upper arm of the user above the elbow and is secured by a buckle assembly. Attached to the arm band is an elastic band of adjustable length, the end of which has disposed a rigid finger harness which receives the index and middle finger of the user. The wrist of the user is held in the proper cocked position prior to shooting and returned back to that position when shooting is complete.
The Juhl U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,148 and the Juhl U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,149 each disclose a free throw shooting practice device consisting of a basketball rotationally coupled to an elongated support arm. The support arm is pivotally mounted to the frame of the apparatus. A shock absorber-like device, for cushioning the gravity-induced pivoting of the arm after a shot is taken, is connected to the support arm at the upper end and to the apparatus frame at the lower end. A pair of laterally spaced plates with an interconnecting bight serves as a shooting arm guide which is adjacent to and below the rotationally mounted basketball. The shooting arm guide is either mounted to the support arm or to the frame of the apparatus, depending on whether the standing or sitting embodiment, respectively, is used. When standing, the shooting arm guide moves out of the way when the shot is taken relative to the position of the support arm. The shooting arm guide, equipped with an elbow pad, serves to maintain the user's arm in the proper position for shooting. In addition to the shock absorber resistance provided, receiving elements for annular weights are provided on the support arm to increase the resistance. Two weight placements are provided, one to increase resistance, and one for counterbalance weight. The apparatus can accommodate both the left- and right-handed individual by providing a receiving end of the support arm designed to receive and lock the rotationally mounted ball in opposite orientations with respect to the rotational mounting equipment on the ball itself.